communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 12/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 05/09 * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Ganz Wichtig Sollte Fanfiction Monster Wiki auf der Liste der zu löschenden WIkis stehen, dann nimm es bitte wieder runter. Wir versuchen, wieder aktiv zu werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal mein Anliegen Es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig, wenn du dich darum kümmerst. Ich will nicht drängeln. Ich will es nur noch mal gesagt haben. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:18, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Momentan ist es nicht geplant, das Fanfiction Monster Wiki wegen Inaktivität zu schließen. Die beste Möglichkeit um so etwas zu verhinden ist natürlich, sinnvolle Aktivität zu produzieren! :-) --Avatar 12:46, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) neuer Namensraum für de.scrubs.wikia.com Hi Tim. Wie ich gelesen hab, bist du frisch gebackenes Geburtstagskind. Alles Gute Nachträglich von mir! Nun zu meinem Anliegen: wie ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe, ist es möglich, zusätzliche Namensräume anzulegen. Ich hätte, wenn das geht, für das Scrubs-Wiki gerne den zusätlichen Namensraum "Transkription". Würde mich freuen, wenn das irgendwie geht! Vielen Dank, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 15:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja. Ich wüsste nur gerne noch,:* Soll der Namensraum als Content-Namespace berücksichtigt werden? (Das beeinflusst bspw. die Zählung der Artikel in der Statistik und das Auffinden der Seiten via "Zufällige Seite").:* Soll die Suche im Wiki per Standard nur den Artikelnamensraum berücksichtigen oder auch den neuen Namensraum direkt einschließen? --Avatar 16:35, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi! In der Artikel-Statistik sollten die Transkriptionen schon als wahre Artikel erscheinen. Standardmäßig sollen sie allerdings nicht darin suchen. ::Da kann ich dann auch schon gleich eine weitere Frage stellen: ist es möglich, eine extra seite zu erstellen (mit kleinem Eingabefeld), von welcher aus dann eben genau dieser eine Namensraum durchsucht wird? Danke schonmal bis hier hin! ::Gruß, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 17:08, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, hab grad rumprobiert, meine letzte Frage hat sich erledigt, das funktioniert. Danke! --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 07:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich will nur mal kurz nach dem Stand fragen: bis wann kann Scrubs-Wiki mit dem neuen Namensraum rechnen? --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 18:27, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Entschuldige die Verzögerung. Der Namespace ist jetzt erstellt. Eine einfache Lösung für deine zweite Frage (Suchen in einem bestimmten Namespace) ist mir jetzt leider nicht auf Anhieb bekannt. Du kannst versuchen mit JavaScript zu arbeiten und diese URL dabei zu verwenden. --Avatar 10:09, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, vielen Dank für die Mühe. Das mit der suche hab ich schon gefunden, die Lösung von Wikipedia, damit probier ich jetzt ein bisschen rum. Danke nochmals!1 --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 16:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage Bilder Hallo kann ich Bilder aus Commons hier auch hochladen? Wie müssen diesen, wenn Ja, gekennzeichnet (Lizenz) werden? Gruß --Wuselwurm 21:16, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ja. Alle Bilder in den Wikimedia Commons sind frei lizenziert und stehen unter Lizenzen, die du auch in Wikia nutzen kannst. Pauschal kann ich dir deine zweite Frage nicht beantworten - das hängt immer von der Lizenz der Bilder ab, unter der sie in den Commons vorliegen. Falls du nur in einem einzelnen Wiki aktiv bist, kann ich dir auch "InstantCommons" einschalten, so dass du Commons-Bilder direkt nutzen kannst, ohne sie extra übertragen zu müssen. --Avatar 12:48, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Uncyclopedia-Zufallsgenerator Hallo Avatar, seit einiger Zeit funktioniert der Zufallsgenerator der Uncyclopedia nicht mehr so gut wie früher einmal, d.h. er ist sehr träge und zeigt innerhalb einer Seite, auf der mittels choose und mehrmals verschiedene Zufallsergebnisse erzeugt werden sollen, mehrmals das gleiche an. Beispiel: Die ISBN-Nummern werden per Zufall erzeugt und waren früher auch bei jedem Buch unterschiedlich. Bitte hilf uns! Gruß Otello (Diskussion) 01:17, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :PS: Wir hatten das hier damals schon diskutiert, dann ist es aber wieder eingeschlafen. ::Ich habe es mal als "Bug" aufgenommen und in unseren Bugtracker eingepflegt. Die Anwendung ist natürlich relativ speziell und ich vermute, dass der durchschnittliche Cache-/Geschwindigkeitsgewinn "größer" ausfällt, als der Zusatznutzen - aber lassen wir uns mal überraschen, was die Entwickler noch in der Trickkiste haben. --Avatar 12:41, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer Wie viele Benutzer hat eigentlich das Drachenwiki. Ich komm mir immer vor, als wär ich der einzige. Alde 11:52, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man aus der Statistik herauslesen. Btw sorry, falls ich das falsche Drachenwiki als Beispiel genommen hatte. Du hattest nicht erwähnt welches. Es gibt davon einfach zu viele. Doch das Prinzip ist überall das gleiche: Auf den Spezialseiten die Statistik aufrufen. -- 11:55, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Wikia-Wikis bietet sich alternativ auch ein Blick auf die Seite Spezial:Benutzer an. --Avatar 12:32, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine das http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Drachen_Wiki Und da finde ich keine Statistik Alde 11:34, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Wie ich bereits oben schon schrieb: Auf den Spezialseiten. -- 11:38, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Spezialseiten#Systemdaten_und_Werkzeuge Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 14:30, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neues Passwort Hi Avatar, ich bin es mal wieder. Ich habe (mal wieder) ein Problem: Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen mit dem ich mich bei wikia.com und bei meinen wikis anmelde. Das Problem ist, ich habe bei der Erstanmeldung keine e-Mail Adresse angegeben. Wie kann ich trotzdem ein neues Passwort bekommen, meinen alten Account AS Hate II. behalten?AS Hate II. 11:18, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wir brauchen einen zumindest nachvollziehbaren Hinweis, dass du der bist, der du zu sein scheinst :-). Bist du unter dem gleichen Namen noch irgendwo außerhalb von Wikia aktiv? --Avatar 13:10, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie soll ich das denn beweisen? Ich bin in der JP mit ähnlichem Namen aktiv, aber du kannst mir ruhi glauben...ich bin der einzige, der einzige, der das elffen wiki bearbeitet und der einzige, der das auch darf/kann weil ich der admin bin (s. weiter oben bei deiner disku). Ich wbräucht wirklich dringend das Passwort, nur ich kann natürlich dein Misstrauen verstehen. Was muss ich tun, damit ich beweisen kann, dass ich WIRKLICH AS Hate II. bin?AS Hate II. 09:52, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Schick mir bitte eine Mail an avatar@wikia.com, damit ich deine Mailadresse habe, die ich eintragen soll. --Avatar 11:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Lieber Avatar, ichhabe das Problem gelöst.Ich habe jetzt ein neues Passwort. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei dir ganz herzlich für deine Geduld mit mir und deine Hilfe bedanken. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, AS Hate II. 12:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PlasmarelaisBot in der Play Star Trek Wiki Ich bitte dich darum dem Benutzer:PlasmarelaisBot in PST Wiki den Bot-Status zu geben, damit er endlich benutzt werden kann. --Mark McWire 10:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt (benutzen hättet ihr ihn aber auch schon vorher können :-) ). --Avatar 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! (Naja, die entsprechenden Änderung sollen ja richtig angezeigt werden.) --Mark McWire 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ranking von Fragen Hallo Tim, wikia ist eine gute Idee, aber leider sind durch massenhafte Test- und Unsinnfragen ein großteil der Geistesenergie einfach gebunden oder kommen wegen magels an Überblick nicht zum Einsatz. Um hier einen Schritt weiter zu kommen, schlage ich vor, dass Benutzer die Fragen bewerten sollen (hinsichtlich z.B. Wichtigkeit für Allgemeinheit, ist es eine "neue" Frage...). Diese gewichteten Fragen sollten dann auch auf der Webseite als erste aufgeführt werden, bis sie beantwortet werden. Somit würden interessante (die die Mehrzahl der Benutzer beantwortet haben möchte, vielleicht aber nicht von jedem sofort beantwortet werden kann) Fragen im Fokus (auf der Eingangswebseite) bleiben und Unsinnfragen einfach am Ende (mit eventueller Zeitlimitlöschfunktion) tümpeln. bis dann FeB :Hi FeB. Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir bei Wikianswers noch in der Phase sind, wo wir dazulernen und auch neue Dinge ausprobieren (müssen). Ich teile deine Ansicht, das sehr viele Unsinnsfragen den Eindruck deutlich trüben. Das Problem bei einer Bewertung was bisher, dass sich zu wenige Leute beteiligen - auch müsste ein Ausgleich zwischen Wertung und Aktualität geschaffen werden. Wir haben da grundsätzlich schon ein paar Pläne zu in der Tasche aber ich kann leider nicht genau sagen, in was für einem Zeitrahmen man da erste Änderungen sehen wird. Aufgrund der aktuellen Projekte wird es wohl eher leider noch etwas dauern :-(. --Avatar 10:04, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bürokraten im Monsterwiki Wärst du bitte so nett, dem Benutzer Toa-Nikolai im Monsterwiki die Bürokratenrechte zu entziehen? Immerhin hast du das im WN bei Skorpia auch gemacht. Der Grund: Nikolai ist seit 2 Monaten inaktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:03, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Philipp) Hallo, ich habe von dir eine Email bekommen und würde mich freuen, wenn ich meinen Namen Philipp behalten könnte. Aber bevor ich WSW-Philipp heißen muss, könntest du mich bitte auch in indeedous umbenennen. Danke, WSW-Philipp 19:17, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Der Benutzer mit dem gleichlautenden Namen Philipp ist "leider" seit 2007 bis heute auf Wikia aktiv. Der Name indeedous ist allerdings noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 20. statt (in genau einer Woche) statt. Bis auf den Namen wird sich an deinem Benutzerkonto sonst nichts ändern. --Avatar 19:32, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) UTF-8 Bild Hallo, wie kann ein UTF-8 Bild hinterlegen, wie erstell ich sowas? Un wie bekomme ich die Seite in die Richtige Kategórie, das mit der Auswahl klappt nicht so richtig. Gruss, Frank :Hi. Hm, kannst du bitte etwas spezifischer werden? Ich weiß nicht genau, was ein UTF-8 Bild sein soll. UTF-8 ist eine Zeichenkodierung. Auch beim zweiten Problem müsste ich dich bitten, mir ein paar mehr Informationen zu geben. Welches Wiki, welche Seite, welche Kategorie, was machst du, was erwartest du, was passiert. --Avatar 10:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Foto Wiki vom November 2009 Hallo Tim, da habe ich grad gesehen, scheint wohl eine Idee gewesen zu sein, die dann ganz schnell versandet ist. Ich habe den Eindruck, das passiert immer dann, wenn die Leute nicht wissen oder verstehen, daß sie nur den Rumpf eines Wiki hingestellt bekommen und viele Konfigurationsarbeiten dann noch selbst machen müssen. 's ist ja nicht die einzige Wiki-Karteileiche in der Fotoabteilung. Wenn der Gründer dieses Wikis noch mal vorbeischneit, kannst Du ihn ja mal zwecks Mitarbeit bei uns vorbeischicken. Leider kann ich ihn nicht selbst kontaktieren, da er keine Mailadresse hinterlegt hat. Grüße und alles Gute für 2010. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:55, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Am 8. November gegründet, aber nie einen einzigen Edit vorgenommen. Ich schließe das Wiki und lenke die URL auf euch um. --Avatar 09:58, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. Und weil ich es grad sehe, daß das möglich ist, schalte für das FW doch auch bitte den Commons-Zugriff ein. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Soeben passiert. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 10:23, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke nochmal und gleich die Bitte, das für das Fahrradwiki auch zu tun, falls noch nicht erfolgt. Und per welchen IW werden die Bilder dann eingebunden, etwa so '''thumb|Text? --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Fahrrad-Wiki ebenfalls erledigt. Die Bilder werden direkt durchgereicht. Du kannst sie wie ganz normale lokale Bilder einbinden. Falls der Dateiname im Wiki nicht gefunden wird, wird er automatisch an die Commons weitergereicht und von dort bezogen (sofern er dort vorhanden ist). --Avatar 10:33, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Klasse! Und nochmal danke. Die Fahrradleute wird's besonders freuen. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jugendschutz und Zensur Hallo avatar: Gerne würde ich hier auch einen aktiven Beitrag zu steuern,aber momentan bin ich ein wenig über die "Politik" hier irritiert aber ich bin aber gerne bereit dazuzulernen ;o) Vorrausgesetzt,man kann mir ein paar Erklärungen liefern,was zb den Jugendschutz angeht, welche dazu führen,das einige Seiten hier gesperrt werden und andere wiederum nicht. Grund zu dieser Frage lieferte mir die Sperrungen der von mir bearbeiteten Seiten,durch "Wahrhaft" und die bis jetzt immer noch ausstehenden Erklärung zu den beweggründen.Leider wurde auch die Diskussion von "Wahrhaft" gelöscht.Rahja van S 19:39, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Idris) Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen Namen behalten sofern der bisherige Benutzer mit dem selben Namen nicht mehr aktiv sein sollte, ansonsten wäre ich auch mit dem Namen Abu Ilias zufrieden. Vielen Dank :Der bestehende Benutzer "Idris" war das letzte mal im März 2008 aktiv, so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen behalten kannst. :Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite WebsiteWiki:Fragen zum Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 09:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Löschung einer diffamierenden Seite Hallo Avatar, ich würde dich bitten folgende Seite http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Forum:Was_User_anderer_Wikis_über_uns_denken..., welche unberechtigter Weise von einem Benutzer angelegt wurde, zu löschen, da sie einen Dissens mit dem StargateWiki suggeriert. Die ganze Diskussion liegt einem verjährten Disput zugrunde und ist nun recht obsolet. Darüber hinaus wollen wir, das StargateWiki uns von diesem Streit distanzieren. Im Wiki selbst wurden die entsprechenden Abschnitte per Versionslöschung entfernt. Daher meine dringliche Bitte: Lösche diese Seite! Danke im voraus--Philipp (Admin Stargate Wiki) P.S.: Bei weiteren Rückfragen, kannst du dich gerne hier melden. --84.60.51.100 18:33, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Warum wendest du dich nicht an einen der lokalen Admins und stellst es mit einer Bitte dort zur Diskussion? Und mal ehrlich: Diffamierend war da nichts - da ist was hochgebrandet, nachdem du uns angegriffen hast (das war keine einfache Meinungsäußerung mehr, sondern einfach eine Beleidigung). Jetzt fehlt einfach nur der Nachweis, weil du eine Versionslöschung auf der betreffenden Diskussionsseite im StargateWiki durchgeführt hast... :Ich will die Sache jetzt nicht schon wieder hochkochen - aber sich zuerst hinstellen und losledern und sich dann beschweren, wenn man's dann um die Ohren gehauen bekommt und es dann als Diffamierung hinzustellen hat schon was, besonders, wenn man sich nicht einmal entschuldigt und dann gleich an den Wikia-Staff herantritt... Klar, wenn Tim entscheidet, die Seite zu löschen, können die Admins dort kaum etwas machen, aber so schafft man einfach keinen Frieden. :Sorry, Tim, wenn ich dir hier die Diskseite vollkleistere, aber mir blutet gerade wieder das Herz als „Trekgater“... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 22:40, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Warum wende ich mich nicht an einen lokalen Admin? Das ist doch wohl klar: Ihr seit subjektiv in die Sache involviert. Ich habe nicht vor mich für meinen damaligen Kommentar zu entschuldigen, dennoch gehören Seite wie die besagte nicht in ein Wiki. Darüber hinaus betrifft die Sache ja mich persönlich und ich möchte aus persönlichen Gründen nichts mehr davon sehen. Wenn ihr es nicht auf ein dauerhaft gestörtes Verhältnis abseht, hat die Seite gelöscht zu werden. Und da Tim als Staff-Mitglied als Streitschlichter fungieren kann, wende ich mich nun an ihn.--Philipp :Hallo ihr zwei. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn eine Lösung gefunden wird, mit der beide Parteien leben können - aber das sieht ja so aus, als ob das gerade schon seinen Gang geht (Defchris hat einen Löschantrag auf die betreffende Seite gestellt. Vielen Dank dafür.) :Philipp: Wikia greift als Betreiber bei Contentstreitereien nur sehr selten in die Autonomie der von uns gehosteten Wikis ein, da muss schon ein sehr gewichtiger Grund (bspw. eine juristisch relevante Falschaussage o.ä.) vorliegen. Im konkreten Fall scheinen mir aber sämtliche Äußerungen im betreffenden Forumsthread vom Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung gedeckt zu sein. Wikia wird da nicht tätig werden. :Der sinnvollste Weg wäre es nach meiner Auffassung gewesen, einen MA-Admin zu kontaktieren, ihm das Problem darzulegen und nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Sollte der Löschantrag nicht durchgehen und sich die MA-Community entscheiden, die entsprechende Seite als Archiv behalten zu wollen, so bestünde die Möglichkeit, einen kurzen klarstellenden Text über der Seite zu platzieren, der darauf hinweist, dass das Thema geklärt ist, bzw. auf einem Missverständnis beruht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es da seitens MA großen Widerstand geben würde. --Avatar 09:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe als Threadersteller meine Meinung darüber in AZL des Forum-Thread dargelegt. Ich werde mich öffentlich weder auf die dafür noch auf die dagegen-Seite für diesen Löschantrag stellen, auch um eine weitere Eskalation zu vermeiden. Ich fühlte mich als MA-Mitglied durch den zitieren Satz beleidigt und ich wollte die MA-Community ohne persönliche Wertung auf diesen Sachverhalt aufmerksam machen und ein paar öffentliche Kommentare bewirken.. was ja wohl auch geklappt hat. Und ich habe extra, auch um niemanden persönlich in den Dreck zu ziehen, beim Zitat keinen User-Namen genannt, sondern mir ging es einzig und alleine um die zitierte Aussage. Ansonsten gilt das, was ich in meiner User-Diskussion in der SG-Wiki gesagt habe: Du hast eine persönliche Kritik über mich in einem sorglosen Kommentar auf eine andere Gemeinschaft, in der ich tätig bin, übertragen. Daher hielt ich es für legitim diesen Kommentar in der anderen Gemeinschaft zu zitieren und möglichst kommentarlos stehen zu lassen. Jeder soll sich darüber seine eigene Meinung bilden und ich werde mich dafür weder entschuldigen noch die Meinung anderer User zu diesem Punkt kommentieren. Jeder der wollte ist zur Wort gekommen und hat gesagt was er davon hält oder nicht. Auch ob ihm das überzogen vorkam oder nicht. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis daraus einen öffentlich Streit mit Eigenbeteiligung zu machen. Ich werde auch in MA die Diskussion nicht kommentieren und auch keine detaillierte Antwort schreiben. Alles was gesagt werden wollte, ist gesagt. Damit ist das Thema für mich erledigt. Ich werde weder für dich noch für andere User der SGW noch für User der MA meine Meinung zu dem Streitpunkt oder deinem Kommentar ändern. So und jetzt gehe ich wieder zur Tagesordnung über, da es hier noch genügend zu tun gibt und ich bezweifle das du deine Meinung irgendwie ändern wirst. Schönen Abend noch und auf eine streitarme Zusammenarbeit. --MarkMcWire 22:47, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) --Mark McWire 17:33, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Umbenennen Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen alten Nutzernamen (Tex) behalten und falls das nicht möglich ist einen neuen Namen (RayMcCoy)wählen. Viele Grüße von, WSW-Tex :Der bestehende Benutzer "Tex" war das letzte mal im Januar 2009 aktiv (davor allerdings 3 Jahre), so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen wiederbekommen kannst. Ansonsten ist dein gewählter Alternativname noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet voraussichtlich am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/WebsiteWiki:Fragen_zum_Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 16:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InstantCommons ?! Moin Tim! Sowas hätte ich am Anfang gebrauchen können... Gut, dass ich mal ziellos über deine Disku geflogen bin, sonst hätt ich ja nie davon erfahren :-) Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Bilder von Commons nicht standardmäßig zugänglich sind, dann aber auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es eine solche Funktion überhaupt gibt. Also kurz gefragt: Würdest Du mir auch InstantCommons freischalten, das würde mein Wikia-Leben sehr erleichtern :-? Vielleicht wäre ein Hinweis auf InstantCommons in der Hilfe zu Bildern auch ganz gut aufgehoben... LG und Danke Krokofant78 23:06, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In de.freifunk-muelheim angeschaltet (nächstes mal bitte Wiki verraten :-) ). Ein Hinweis auf der Hilfe-Seite wäre wirklich ganz gut, wird in Kürze folge (falls du nicht schneller bist...) --Avatar 15:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank, ich war gerade schon wieder beim Hochladen eines commons-Bildes und wurde informiert, das es schon da ist *freu* ::Ich schaue mal, wo ich das in die Bilderhilfe integrieren kann und lasse dann einen Hinweis hier (in einem neuen Abschnitt), damit Du drüberschauen kannst, ob es so korrekt ist (Im Zentralwiki bin ich doch noch etwas gehemmt ;-) ) ::LG --Krokofant78 09:43, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke! Das macht zum Glück nix, weil die Hilfe ja im Hilfe-Wikia liegt und nicht im Zentral-Wikia :-D --Avatar 11:09, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Moin, kannst du mir für buedingen.wikia.com auch mal die Commons-Bildeinbindung freischalten? Danke dir. --ST ○ 23:52, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :...und schon passiert. --Avatar 06:26, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::prima und Danke. --ST ○ 19:43, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- InstantCommons ?! (2) :::Könntest du mir InstantCommons auch für das BerlinWiki freischalten? :::Und gleich noch ne Frage, könnte man das OS-Wiki auf deutschsprachig umstellen? :::Edit: öhmm und das Botflag für den LadyBOT in beiden Wikis wäre nicht schlecht ;-) :::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 09:29, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Alles erledigt. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 10:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neue Kategorie anlegen Hallo "Avatar", ich möchte gerne eine neue Kategorie "Sprache" als Unterkategorie zu "Kultur" anlegen. Laut Kategoriehilfeseite legt man dazu einfach eine neue "Website" "Kategorie:Sprache" an. Das funktioniert aber nicht. Was kann ich tun? Wenn ich eine Website dieser nicht existenten Kategorie hinzufüge, dann gibt es "Kategorie:Sprache" zwar nachher, aber sie ist mit der irritierenden Meldung versehen, sie existiere nicht. Das erschließt sich mir nicht. Und wie kann ich eine Kategorie löschen? Ich habe die Kategorien "Onlineshops" und "Online-Shops" zugunsten von "Onlineshop" geleert. "Online-Shops" war Kategorie, die Mitglieder hatte, aber selbst nicht existierte, "Onlineshops" hingegen gibt's (ist jetzt leer). Treptokant 14:54, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass das Textfeld mit dem "Anlegen"-Knopf irritieren - das kannst du bei Kategorien getrost ignorieren. Der von dir angedachte Weg (eben von mir durchgeführt) :*Besuch der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/Kategorie:Sprache :*Klick auf "Erstellen":*Texteingabe "Websites, die sich mit dem Thema Sprache auseinandersetzen." :*Klick auf "Kategorien hinzufügen" :*Eingabe von "Kultur" (und Eingabetaste drücken) :*Speichern :Eine andere Lösung: Füge einfach zu einer Seite die Kategorie:XYZ hinzu - auch wenn sie noch nicht existiert. Danach klickst du auf den Link zur neuen Kategorie, der unter dem Artikel auftaucht und fügst dort einen kurzen erklärenden Text hinzu und eine "Oberkategorie". --Avatar 15:25, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! Treptokant 16:07, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Trojaner-Warung Hallo Tim! Auf meiner Diskussionsseite wurde mir im Unternehmens-Wiki mitgeteilt, dass beim Aufrufen des UW eine Trojaner-Warnung angezeigt würde. Hast du davon schon mal gehört?--Johnny Controletti 13:04, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das klingt aber gar nicht gut! So etwas kann höchstens dann passieren, wenn jemand es schafft Malware in ein Adnetwork zu schummeln und dieses dann über andere Webseiten (hier Wikia) Werbung ausliefert. Mir ist es nicht gelungen das Problem zu reproduzieren. Falls du es noch einmal bemerken solltest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die unerwünschte Werbung melden könntest. Danke! --Avatar 17:10, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Zufällig gerade drüber gestolpert: Werbebanner mit Schadcode. -- 21:51, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Aktion gefixt, Anbeiter wurde angeschrieben und auch die 2 Source des Anbieter haben wir global gefixt! (Datasteloper International Trojanboard) 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hi Tim hatte gerade mal ein Problem im frag Wiki. Dabei wollte ich auf einer Diskussion meine Text abspeichern. Konnte ich aber nicht. Auf drücken von "Seite speichern" wollte das Wiki mir ständig mein geschriebenes zum download anbieten??? auch auf Vorschau!!! Habe noch mla geladen und meinen Text einfach gespeichert. Danach hat es funktioniert? ich sollte die Index.php speichern... wollte mal fragen ob das schon öfters vorkam oder ob ich mal wieder der einzigste Depp bin dem das passiert ;) 20:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Es gibt noch andere „Deppen“ ;), die ebenfalls damit zu kämpfen hatten: Vorhin erhielt ich beim Absetzen eines Edits erst einen Time-Out, beim zweiten Versuch dann eine Whitepage. Erst beim dritten Versuch wurde mein Edit auch gespeichert. Doch bis die Seite aufgebaut war, vergingen 32 Sekunden. Manche Seiten, bzw. Dateien wurden gleich gar nicht angezeigt. Da macht man schon extra wenig um die Server zu entlasten und wenn man dann doch einmal etwas arbeitet, sind sie darüber so schockiert, dass sie gleich in Streik gehen... ;) -- 20:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Pah ha' k ich hatte auf deine Disku geschrieben und dachte ich wäre der erste der dir schreibt, weil mir kein Antrag angezeigt wurde. Sachen gibet 20:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Habs gesehen. Melde mich aber erst morgen dazu. Btw. sieht die Disku nur so leer aus, weil ich den Kram aus 2009 archiviert hab. ;) -- 21:01, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::(das müsste ich auch mal bei so... einigen Wikis machen. Aber siehe diese Disku! Da geht noch einiges :P ) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) de.softwareverzeichnis Hallo, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Bitte: Könntest du für das Wiki bitte einen Glossar: Namensraum hinzufügen, in dem die Seiten auch als Artikel gezählt werden? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 14:25, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen Hallo Avatar, ich habe im GTA-Wiki auf Anfrage eine Vorlage „Löschen“ erstellt, soll heißen, der Wikipedia entnommen. Erstens: Ist das in Ordnung? Zweitens: Eine Formatierung wie im Original wäre wünschenswert, wurde beim Kopieren aber nicht übernommen. Könnte das jemand von euch richten? Zaibatsu 20:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Do musst nur in der Vorlage angeben das es eine Kopie ist. Einfacher wäre es wenn du einfach eine eigene machst. 21:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mich zu Zweitens auch kurz eingemischt und McCoumans Bearbeitungen noch etwas ergänzt ;). Zum ersteren würde ich mir die Frage stellen, ob Text und Vorlagenstruktur Schöpfungshöhe haben, ein Hinweis auf die Quelle Wikipedia mit Link zu den Autoren wäre aber IMHO sicherlich nicht falsch. Im Zweifelsfalle könntest du die Vorlage auch noch nachträglich vollständig aus der Wikipedia mit allen Versionen in dein Wiki importieren. --Diamant talk 22:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke wie immer ;) Ich weis leider auch nicht ob es so schöpferischen Wert hat, aber jemand hats ja mal gemacht?! Und auch das ist Zeitaufwendig, ich würde spontan sagen ja? Aber wäre auch mal Interessiert wie man das handhaben darf 16:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Walchow Productions Wiki Hallo! Ich hab vor einigen tagen dieses wiki eröffnet und versucht, das layout zu ändern, find mich jedoch nicht wirklich zurecht. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Ich hätte gern einen ganz schwarzen hintergrund und alles was grün ist soll eigentlich rot sein. Ist das machbar? wäre super!!! --The Walchow Man 13:11, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es zu dem Wiki eine URL? Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 15:19, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::klar: http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki --The Walchow Man 18:03, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hab es mal so eingerichtet, hoffe, das war so gemeint. Viel Spaß! Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 14:40, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Marc-Philipp, schon mal vielen dank. Ich hab mal so ein bißchen rumgebastelt und wollte fragen, ob das auch so ginge: frame. Die verlinkungen zu den angelegten seiten in diesem hellgrün (wie das X), die noch nicht angelegten seiten weiterhin rot. Noch eine frage zum jetzigen zustand: hängt der weiße streifen hinter dem logo an meiner datei? muss ich da nochmal was ändern? Gruß--The Walchow Man 06:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab nochmal was geändert. Ist es jetzt besser? (Hier in der Schule ohne Firefox ist Skins machen eine Qual..) Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 07:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Sieht schon super aus! Vielleicht das rot doch etwas heller, strahlender, ist auf dem dunklen untergrund sonst schwer zu lesen, ansonsten - toll! Gruß--The Walchow Man 16:41, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Herzlichen dank für deine bisherige mühe. Entschuldige bitte, aber das rot vorher war doch besser, kann mich mit dem grelleren jetzt nicht so recht anfreunden. Vielleicht ginge es auch, dass die schrift innerhalb des roten balkens auch wieder weiß ist, so wie jetzt kann man sie sehr schlecht lesen. Ich habe bei anderen wikis gesehen, dass man die hintergünde der seitennavigation auch verändern kann, ginge das so wie auf meiner photoshop-bastelei? Das gilt auch für die inhalts-kästchen bei einzelnen artikeln...da stört das weiß auf dem schwarz schon sehr...und wenn dann das wikia-logo links oben entweder den selben rot-ton bekommt oder neutral weiß wird, bin ich glücklich! Gruß--The Walchow Man 17:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal paar Dinge angepasst. Das Sidebar-Menü kannst du hier ändern. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:59, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Sieht gut aus!--The Walchow Man 16:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I am sorry, i don't speak a word of German, so i hope you understand English (or French) I am a member of the Lagardedenuit.com, the French forum and wiki about A Song Of Ice And Fire. We recently achieved to link our wiki with Westeros (UK/US wiki) and Chronarda (Russian wiki) so we're now looking into further expanding our links with the international fans community. Your forum seems pretty active to me (http://www.asoiaf.org/forum/) and i am sure we can cooperate and maybe we can help you motivate people to contribute on the wiki ^^ Cheers, Cédric/Lordberry PS: is your name on the forum Avatar also? Wiki Hey, I am sorry, i don't speak a word of German, so i hope you understand English (or French) I am a member of the Lagardedenuit.com, the French forum and wiki about A Song Of Ice And Fire. We recently achieved to link our wiki with Westeros (UK/US wiki) and Chronarda (Russian wiki) so we're now looking into further expanding our links with the international fans community. Your forum seems pretty active to me (http://www.asoiaf.org/forum/) and i am sure we can cooperate and maybe we can help you motivate people to contribute on the wiki ^^ Cheers, Cédric/Lordberry PS: is your name on the forum Avatar also? Sonder Funktionen - FFXIclopedia Hallo Avatar, Ich wollte mal direkt Anfragen, weil es in diesem Englischsprachigen Wiki funktionen gibt, wie das Never-Ending-Quiz und das Punktesystem, sowie das Geschenkesystem. Gibts das nun auch für die Deutschen seiten? soweit ich weiß war das Punktesystem ja nur ne Testphase. lg Yuuki 09:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab folgendes Bild entdeckt für den Zeitraum 08-09. Gibts davon vielleicht auch ne Aktuelle Version? :) Yuuki 07:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Stats sind rechts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 08:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Bedarf erstelle ich eins im alten Design. --Avatar 08:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::RE Ihr zwei seit klasse ^_^ ::: somit ist meine EDIT beantwortet und die ersten fragen bleiben offen? Yuuki 10:46, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ich finde das alte Design wesentlich übersichtlicher, wäre toll wenn du mir da eins erstellen würdest. Gibts eigentlich auch ne Stat wo man sieht, wie die Artikel Zahl wächst? :) lg Yuuki 11:52, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::RE Hallo Avatar, ich weiß zwar nicht ob du meine fragen oben überlesen hast, aber ich wollte nochmal auf diese hinweisen. Desweiteren wollte ich fragen. Ist es möglich das die Anzeige der Bearbeiter bei den Artikel rechts unten so angezeigt wird wie im englischen mit den kleinen Avatarbildern links unten? schöne grüße Yuuki 10:37, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Werden die hälfte meine fragen mit absicht ignoriert? XD Yuuki 13:31, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, siehe letzter Punkt in der Box oben rechts auf der Seite. Ich habe eben 20 Minuten lang mit einem unserer Entwickler diskutiert ob und wie wir mit deiner Anfrage umgehen. Leider habe ich da keine erfreuliche Antwort für dich. Die Entwicklung der Social Tools wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingestellt, weil sie nicht die gewünschten Effekte erzeugt haben. Sie sind nicht lokalisiert und sehr wartungsaufwändig - werden aber bei auftretenden Problemen weder von uns noch von einem Dritten gefixt, da wir uns den Aufwand nicht leisten können. Auch in die anderen Extensions und Tools von Wikia sind sie nicht integriert, so dass für jedes zusätzliche Wiki auch zusätzlicher Aufwand anfällt und das ganze nicht skaliert. Hier werden mehrere Entwickler drei Kreuze machen, wenn die letzten Installationen verschwunden sind. Einzelne Bestandteile der Social Tools sind durchaus interessant - wie beispielsweise die grafische Anzeige der Autoren einer Seite und es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die in ähnlicher Weise neu konzipieren und komplett neu programmieren. Die bestehenden Funktionen sind leider alle miteinander verwoben, so dass es nicht möglich ist, nur diese eine Funktion aktiv zu schalten. --Avatar 14:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::RE Schade. Leider sind es genau solche Funktionen, die für viele einen interessanten Anreiz bieten. Da bleibt wohl nur zu hoffen, das es wohl irgendwann diese Funktionen gibt, aber auf eine einfacherern weise das diese nicht so aufwendig sind zu warten etc. Das Entwickeln, Warten und Programmieren solcher spielereien ist fürwahr nicht einfach. die erfahrung hab ich selbst schon gemacht. Tja, dann heißt es: Hoffen, Hoffen, Hoffen :) vielen dank für die Ausführliche antwort, da stellt sich mri aber noch eine frage: Wie sieht es den in den Wikis aus, in denen diese Funktionen aktiv ist. Werden die da weiterhin bleiben? Oder werden die über kurz oder lang entfernt? Yuuki 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Uncyclopedia:Hochladen-Seite Hallo Avatar, Seit einiger Zeit wird auf unserer Hochladen-Seite die Vorlage:Dateiinfo nicht mehr automatisch im Fenster [http://de.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Hochladen "Beschreibung/Quelle:"] eingeblendet. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass das wieder geht? Neue Benutzer kommen damit regelmäßig durcheinander. :PS: Es wäre wichtig, dass die Zeilenumbrüche beim Einblenden erhalten bleiben, etwa so: Gruß--Otello (Diskussion) 11:36, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt 20 Minuten lang erfolglos den Fehler gesucht. Habe das Problem mal an einen unserer Cracks weitergegeben und hoffe, dass er den Fehler schnell lokalisiert. --Avatar 13:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry wegen dem Einmischen, aber dieses Problem haben wir in fast jedem 2 Wiki 17:41, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Schuld war ein Fehler im lokalen Code. Welche anderen Wikis haben das selbe Problem? Vermutlich hat es die gleiche Ursache. --Avatar 06:33, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, es geht wieder. Super! Vielen Dank... --Otello (Diskussion) 09:55, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Beispiel Support ich hatte erst ne anfrage warum das nicht geht - sind wohl eher die etwas älteren wikis. Ich sage den anderen mal bescheid. wenn wir was sehen setzen wir es in die öffentliche Liste (bugfix) auf Force Wiki 22:57, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Bug tritt auch im GTA-Wiki auf. Zaibatsu 23:34, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Etwas unverständlich hallo wie macch ich meine karte selber mit werten und alles :Aus deiner Anfrage kann ich beim besten Willen nicht rausfinden, was für ein Problem du hast. Beschreibe bitte genau, was du in welchem Wiki machen möchtest. Am besten mit Beispielen und möglichst viel weiteren Informationen. Danke. --Avatar 12:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Und Unterschreiben nicht vergessen, beim nächsten mal ;) Probleme bei der Account-Registrierung Benutzer Bobo11 bei Wikipedia wollte sich bei Wikia unter gleichem Namen einen Account für's Fotowiki registrieren. Leider hatte er Probleme, weil der Benutzername nicht akzeptiert wurde, siehe auch meine Diskussionsseite bei WP. Kannst Du ihm weiterhelfen? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 09:24, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nur bedingt... ein Nutzer mit diesem Namen hat sich am 22. Januar bei Wikia angemeldet - ich vermute, dass es nicht derselbe Nutzer ist? Insofern müsste er mit dem Namen leider ausweichen. --Avatar 12:57, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hilfreich können auch variablen sein. So kannst du z.B aus a eine 4, einem o eine 0 und so weiter machen. vielleicht dürfte die "11" ein "II" haben? 20:51, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ernnenung zum Admin Hallo, ich möchte jemanden zum Admin ernennen. Ich bin Gründer eines Wikis. Könnten Sie mir helfen? MfG 501.Legion 17:55, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du unter Special:Userrights (Spezial:Benutzerrechte) machen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:48, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe dasselbe Problem. Ich bin bereits in Künstler-Wiki, Film-Wiki, Literatur-Wiki und Musik-Wiki Admin. Allerdings habe ich die Freigabe, Benutzerrechte zu vergeben, nur im Künstler-Wiki. Könnte man diese Funktion für die anderen drei Wikis auch freischalten. Bitte dabei auch mal prüfen, ob Bilder aus Wikipedia-Artikeln auch in den Zielwikis angezeigt werden. --JARU 22:49, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Zu dem Thema empfehle ich das Durchlesen der Gruppenrechte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 15:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Das nutzt JARU nicht viel. Das Künstler-Wiki hat JARU selbst erstellt, deshalb hat er da auch Büro-Rechte, die anderen Wikis hat er nur adoptiert dort hat er selbst nur Admin-Rechte. :::Ich habe JARU empfohlen die Büro-Rechte für diese Wikis zu beantragen, damit er bei Bedarf weitere Admins benennen kann, die ihm beim Artikel importieren aus dem Wikipedia-Projekt helfen können (wenn er wie im Moment nicht so viel Zeit hat). LG Lady-Whistler 17:08, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Letzte Aktivitäten Hi, ist jetzt nicht sonderlich wichtig oder fällt schwer ins Gewicht: In dem Kasten „Letzte Aktivtäten“ wird auf diesem Bild neben vier meiner Bearbeitungen „Video hinzugefügt“ angezeigt. Ich habe aber keine Videos hinzugefügt, sondern Kategorien. Beste Grüße Zaibatsu 18:45, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ist bekannt bei Bildern, aber bei Kategorien noch nicht. Ich geb das mal zu den Entwicklern weiter. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:50, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bug aufgenommen. --Avatar 06:25, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, wir haben wieder im GTA-Wiki ein Problem: Ich füge bei vielen Seiten die Kategorie: Militärstützpunkte hinzu, allerdings zeigt die Seite nur eine der Seiten in der Kategorie auch wirklich an. Könntest du dich damit mal befassen? Ich hoffe, es war verständlich, was ich hier geschrieben hab. Ziani15 19:07, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mal was getestet: Nach einem Testedit scheint es die Kategorien einzufügen. Ich berate mich mal mit den Technikern, woran das liegt. Sollten die keine Idee haben, kann ich euch mit dem Bot helfen, dass es angezeigt wird. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 19:11, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, wir warten ;) Ziani15 21:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Bug aufgenommen. Er tritt auch in anderen Wikis auf. --Avatar 06:24, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hallo mir ist aufgefallen das es ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler in einigen Artikeln gibt und wollt fragen ob ich mich darum kümmern kann. ich bin ganz gut in solchen Dingen und würde mich dann auch anmelden! Gruß Elisa :Selbstverständlich - das ist sogar hoch erwünscht! :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 19:07, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ich sofort! adopted wiki Hi Tim hatte vor einem halben Jahr schon mal Beantragt glaube ich das User:Judithhh und User:Robert.Giessmann als Büroka und Admin im Musik Wiki abgesetzt wird. Da ich selbst Judithhh nur durch Umwege 2009 noch einmal erreichen konnte. Da immer noch neue oder Mithelfende auf Ihrer Seite, Hilfe erhoffen und darauf schreiben aber keine Antwort kommt. 11:00, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt für Robert. Judithhh scheint aber noch aktiv zu sein? --Avatar 17:03, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm danke erst einmal aber sie ist erst durch mein anschreiben per E-Mail noch einmal aktiv geworden, vielleicht kommt sie ja doch noch einmal wieder. Juru hat je schon adminrechte und kümmert sich darum das wp artikel die nicht aufgenommen werden können, im wiki weiterhin überleben können. Mal schauen, sollte Sie nicht mehr antworten geht es bestimmt auch erst einmal ohne Büroka. Danke dir trotzdem erst einmal :) 22:47, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit SVG-Datei Hallo, das SVG-Bild auf dieser Seite wird fehlerhaft dargestellt. Mit den anderen SVG-Dateien gibt es keine Probleme. Zaibatsu 16:22, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Augenscheinlich "nur" ein Schluckauf. Ein 'purge' hat das Bild repariert. --Avatar 17:01, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat-Recht entziehen Hallo Avatar, ich bin Bravomike, hauptsächlich in der deutschen Memory Alpha tätig (Benutzerseite).Wir hatten da auch schon mal ab und an direkten Kontakt. Ich bin dort Admin und Bureaucrat. Heute ist mir bei der Erteilung von Benutzerrechten ein recht peinlicher Fehler unterlaufen. Das ist mir wirklich peinlich, und deswegen möchte ich meinen Bureaucrat-Status freiwillig abgeben. Ich bitte Dich also, meine Rechte in der deutschen Memory Alpha von "Bureaucrat und Admin" auf nur noch "Admin" zurückzusetzen. Das wäre sehr nett von Dir. Wenn Du irgend eine Fom der Bestätigung brauchst, dann kannst Du mir vielleicht über meinen Memory-Alpha-Account eine E-Mail schicken, wenn Dir dann ich und nicht irgendjemand, der keine Ahnung hat, warum er seine Rechte verlieren soll, zurückschreibt, dann weißt Du, dass ich es bin. Mit besten Grüßen, --Bravomike 23:25, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Zunächst: Auch Memory Alpha nutzt den gemeinsamen Wikia-Login - du kannst also mit deinem Benutzerkonto sämtliche Wikia-Wikis bearbeiten. Allerdings musst du dich erneut anmelden, da Browser Cookies nicht domainübergreifend nutzen können. Und die Domain von Memory Alpha weicht von den übrigen Wikia-Wikis ab. Grundsätzlich habe ich kein Problem deiner Bitte nachzukommen, muss aber doch noch mal nachfragen ob das wirklich notwendig ist? Fehler können einem ja immer mal passieren. --Avatar 17:06, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, das mit dem Anmelden hab' ich mit der Wikipedia verwechselt, wo ich einen separaten Account haben muss. ::Und wegen der Rechte: Ja, das wäre mir lieber. Ich will sicherlich nicht ganz aufhören (ich möchte ja auch gerne Admin bleiben und nur die zusätzlichen Bureaucrat-Rechte abgeben), aber ich war in letzter Zeit sowieso ziemlich unregelmäßig bzw. sogar lange gar nicht aktiv. Und dann komme ich zurück und schieße gleich einen Bock… Es wäre mir irgendwie wirklich lieber, dadurch auch ein bisschen für mich selbst die Sache zu beenden.--Bravomike 18:54, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Alles klar - soeben erledigt. Kopf nicht hängen lassen :-). --Avatar 01:56, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke sehr! --Bravomike 07:24, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Websitewiki - Eintragsautomat funktioniert nicht Egal, welches Formular ich auch benutze, für das Erstellen neuer Artikel für funktionstüchtige Website-URLs läßt sich der Eintragsautomat mindestens seit heute nicht mehr benutzen. Es geht nur händisch, und dies ist imho die schlechteste Variante für den Standardfall. Hilf da mal bitte. --87.171.113.125 15:56, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wurde umgehend gefixt. In Zukunft wird die Erstellung von Einträgen zu unseren automatischen Tests hinzugefügt, so dass ein solcher Fehler umgehend auffällt. --Avatar 17:00, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, ich habe ein Problem mit meinem neuen Wiki. Und zwar hatte ich beim Erstellen den Namen der Hauptseite falsch angegeben und musste deswegen die Hauptseite verschieben. Wenn man nun aber die Adresse der Internetseite eingibt (also comicfanon.wikia.com) oder auf den Button links oben klickt, der ja bei jedem Wiki vorhanden ist, dann wird man auf eine durch die Verschiebung nicht mehr vorhandene Seite verlinkt. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob man das irgendwie ändern kann. --LARSMON 16:40, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Die Lösung steckt in der Systemnachricht MediaWiki:Mainpage. --Avatar 16:59, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht solltest du auch nicht wieder den Fehler machen, gleich alle Seiten zu schützen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:01, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Erstmal danke für die Hilfe. :::Und ich habe nicht alle Seiten geschützt, sondern nur meine, in dem Wiki geht es ja darum, dass sich jeder, zumindest in Sachen Comics, verwirklichen kann und da ist es ja nur sinnvoll meine Artikel vor Vandalismus zu schützen. --LARSMON 17:33, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vorschlag - geh mal von einem gutwilligen Benutzer aus. Der verbessert deine Rechtschreibfehler. Da du den Artikel aber schützt, hat der keine Ambition mehr dir das mitzuteilen. Seitenschützungen sollten nur nach Vandalismus erfolgen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 17:40, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Und außerdem, wenn du einen Artikel geschrieben hast wirst du automatisch benachrichtigt (Beobachtete Seiten) wenn Änderungen an der Seite die du erstellt hast, gemacht werden. Sollte es was geben was nicht im Sinne des Erstellers liegt, so kannst du in der Versionsgeschichte den Artikel eh wieder zurücksetzen ;) 19:12, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, das verstehe ich. Trotzdem würden Zurücksetzungen und fehlerhafte zusätzliche Editierungen unnötige Versionen hervorrufen, die man dann ja hätte verhindern können. Aber ich will Avatars Diskussionsseite nicht mit dieser Diskussion belasten. deswegen bedanke ich mich einfach mal für die Kritik.^^ --217.85.82.210 23:04, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fan Wiki Ring Wie es so die Art von Nutzern ist, wünsche ich mir hier mal ein paar Extrawürste, mit denen ich fürderhin nach Schinken zu werfen trachte. ;) Es geht um de.fanwikiring.wikia.com. Daraus soll das Zentralwiki des deutschen Fan Wiki Rings werden (siehe z. B. http://www.comicpedia.de/wikiring oder http://www.mosapedia.de/wiki/index.php/MosaPedia:FanWikiRing). #wäre ich extrem dankbar, wenn das olle „de.“ in diesem ganz besonderen Sonderfalle mal rausfliegen könnte. Der Fan Wiki Ring ist eine rein deutsche Organisation, und selbst wenn mal ein Pendant auf Englisch gegründet werden sollte, wird dabei sicher nicht das deutsche Wort „Ring“ verwendet. #wäre mir noch viel wichtiger, wenn das doofe Wortkonstrukt „Fan Wiki Ring Wiki“ möglichst vermieden werden könnte. Dazu würde zählen, diesen Begriff (also das „Wiki“ zum Schluss) aus dem zu entfernen und den Meta-Namensraum umzubenennen (also auch dort das vierte Wort „Wiki“ zu entfernen). Ausreden werden nicht akzeptiert, da ich all diesen Komfort bereits bei meinem A7.wikia.com genieße (weil das aus ‚Gratis Wiki‘ importiert wurde). ;) Ich danke dir schon mal ganz herzlich im Voraus. Gruß, W. Kronf 19:43, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Beides kein Problem. Kümmere ich mich in den nächsten paar Stunden drum. --Avatar 21:27, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen, vielen Dank schonmal – das "de." ist ja schon verschwunden. Title/Namensraum erscheinen mir jedoch noch unberührt. Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall drängeln, schließlich ist das Wiki ja sowieso noch in der Aufbauphase und es ist noch viel Zeit. Aber es kann ja sein, dass irgendetwas funktionieren sollte und nicht tut. Also nur eine kleine Zwischenmeldung. Gruß, W. Kronf 18:26, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ähm, ohne nerven zu wollen... so sieht es immer noch aus. --W. Kronf 16:04, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Änderungen sollten alle durchgeführt sein - lass mich wissen, falls es doch noch Probleme gibt, dann versuche ich mich zeitnah drum zu kümmern. --Avatar 12:41, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank! Die Sache läuft. Kein Problem, wie gesagt, Eile bestand nicht, ich hatte mich bloß über die fehlende Antwort gewundert. Also: alles in Ordnung! Dankeschön und Gruß, W. Kronf 19:08, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Hoi Avatar, könntest du mir für obiges Wiki Adminrechte verleihen. Dann könnte ich verschiedene Artikel zwischen beiden Wikis exportieren/importieren, ohne das die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Die Rechte würden meine Arbeit in beiden Wikis sehr erleichtern, zumal ich schon Admin im VereinsWiki bin. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende und bis denne :) --Hardcore-Mike 20:26, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Doppelanfragen sind nicht sehr gut, da bekommt man hinterher noch einen schlechten Ruf ;) Spaß. Siehe meine Disku. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 20:29, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Jupp, schon gesehen ... danke! (Mir fiel bloß ein, dass ich Avatar so ziemlich in allen Wikis gesehen habe ... deswegen meine "Frechheit" :D ) LG --Hardcore-Mike 20:30, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Meinen Account hier bitte dauerhaft stilllegen! Danke und Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 20:11, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Tut sich hier noch was??? --Hardcore-Mike 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Wir sind auch nur Menschen... desweiteren, Accounts sind global und können nicht per Wiki stillgelegt werden. Wenn du das Wiki nicht mehr besuchen möchtest, dann kannst du es einfach nicht mehr besuchen. Warum wolltest du den Account dort stilllegen? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:37, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Denkfehler mit dem Stilllegen ... das mit den anderen Wikis hatte ich nicht bedacht! :::Grund: Schau dir die blödsinnigen Fragen an, die dort gestellt werden. Da ja fast alles schon Bieber-mäßig usw. beantwortet ist, werden dieselben Fragen völlig entstellt wieder eingestellt ... so wird aus Wo wohnt Justin Bieber eben Voh wohn justin biebr u. ä. :::Ausserdem kann ich dort nicht mehr richtig mitarbeiten, da mir zwischenzeitlich die ganze Werkzeugleiste fehlt und ich die versteckten Kats nicht mehr sehe; aus welchen Gründen denn auch immer! :::Ferner stört es mich dort, dass es zu wenige Admins gibt, die den ganzen Schrott gnadenlos entsorgen. Ich kann mich aus dem Stehgreif an ganze 3 erinnern ... einfach zu wenig für die spätpubertierenden Kids, die ihre Fragen aus purer Langeweile einstellen (und nicht etwas wissen wollen!); das hat mir sogar einer offen gestanden. Für die ist WikiAnswer schlicht ein Blog-Ersatz und das kann's doch nicht sein! Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 22:49, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Admins gibt es nur, wenn welche anfragen... das mit dem falsch geschriebenen Fragenstellen ist schon eine Sauerei, ebenso wie die teilweise anmaßenden "mir ist langweilig ich spamme mal das Wiki mit Müll zu"-Fragen, aber die Amerikaner werden schon wissen warum sie es so programmiert haben... Als Admin hast du Zugriff auf Protect Site, mit der du bis zu 12 Stunden Aktionen einschränken kannst (nützlich, wenn man sieht, dass grad so eine Spamwelle kommt). Du bist nicht Admin dort, nehme ich an? Ich kann dir die Rechte geben, und den Ratschlag, mehr mit Weiterleitungen zu arbeiten als mit Löschungen, denn wenn du einen Artikel löschst, kommt die Frage vermutlich wieder. Wenn nicht, und jemand gibt sie ein, wird er direkt auf die bereits existierende Frage weitergeleitet. Sowas wie "Voh" und "biebr" würde ich in die Badwords-Liste setzen, damit sie gleich weitergeleitet werden (aber sparsamer Umgang - du blockierst alles, was du dort eingibst. Nur Fäkalwörter, Beleidigungen oder eben so entstellte Wörter, die sich häufen könnten). Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 08:37, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nein, ich bin dort nicht Admin, würde aber dort gerne mit aufräumen. Wenn du also so frei wärest? Schönen Sonntag wünscht --Hardcore-Mike 11:23, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ach ja, noch etwas: Könnte ich für das Unternehmens-, Film-, Schul-, Feuerwehr-, Musik- und Website-Wiki auch Adminrechte bekommen? Dann könnte ich bei den Löschkandidaten der Wikipedia den einen oder anderen Artikel ins betreffende Wiki überführen. Danke und Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 11:48, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ähm.. die letzte Sammlung ist bisschen viel für auf Einmal, oder? Ich gab dir jetzt fürs erste die Frag Wikia Adminrechte - mit allen andern Wikiadmins bitte vorher abklären. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 12:49, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jupp, aber ich hab gedacht: Versuchs mal. Aber eigendlich reicht es. Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 13:20, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Countdown Javascript Hallo Avatar ich habe ein Countdown Javascript von dir gefunden fürs Wikia jetzt hab ich da eine Frage unzwar kann man das auch machen das der täglich neustartet sprich ein Countdown der bis 0Uhr geht und dann sich wieder zurücksetzt also sprich von 23h 59minuten wieder runterzählt? denn ich bräuchte da so ein Script Written by VatriXxX 22:27, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Für welches Wiki? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 07:38, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Wie für welches Wiki? Written by VatriXxX 08:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nun ja ist die Source für ein Wiki programmiert wurden oder ist er allgemein z.B PHP? Gut wäre es wenn du uns ein Link geben könntest 09:15, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aso das meinst du: Countdown so sollte das aussehen das der sich jeden Tag wiederholt. Written by VatriXxX 09:17, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich erinnere mich dunkel mal so ein Skript an den Start gebracht zu haben. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr in welchem Wiki. Falls du noch weißt, wo du das Skript gesehen hast und wenn du Marc noch verrätst in welchem Wiki du es benutzen willst... dann schaun wir mal, ob wir nicht eine Lösung finden :-). --Avatar 11:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hier hab den Link gefunden Countdown Kann man das Script so machen das sich das wiederholt? z.B. Ich will ein Countdown um 20Uhr so dann zählt er runter bis zum Zeitpunkt und dann setzt er sich zurück und fängt wieder von 24Stunden zu zählen an und dann z.B. noch das der alle zwei Tage um 18Uhr wieder neu anfängt sprich Monat 18Uhr is der Zeitpunkt und dann Zählt er wieder von 1Tag 23Stunden 59Minuten runter Written by VatriXxX 23:01, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du sach ma Avatar wie sieht das denn aus könntest du das irgendwie hinkriegen?? Written by VatriXxX 16:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu HTML Code Hallo Avatar ich habe da eine Frage zu HTML Code könnte man sowas im Wiki einfügen? Denn ich habs versucht aber dann steht da nur der Code Gibt es da irgendwie ein bestimmten Befehl für? Oder geht das allgemein nicht? Written by VatriXxX 16:27, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo VatriXxX, :bestimmte HTML-Codes können auf Wikiseiten verwendet werden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen jedoch nicht alle. Zum Beispiel , , , , , ... sollten funktionieren. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 08:25, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Könnte man sowas irgendwie ins Wiki einbeziehen? Sprich das ist ein Code wo man mit der Maus über ein Bild fährt und dann wird ein Fenster an den Mauszeiger geöffnet wo ein Text drinne steht. Überschrift Text Text ::Written by VatriXxX 10:48, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein.. das einzige, was mir dazu einfällt, wäre das hier... mehr nicht. Du kannst es höchstens mit Javascript versuchen, aber frag da jemand anderen, ich weiß nichts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 11:46, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ne sowas meine ich nicht Javascript ist ein Versuch aber bloß wie? Weiss da wer eine Lösung für?? Written by VatriXxX 17:07, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das was du möchtest, kannst du vermutlich durch CSS erreichen. Leider habe ich keine einfaches Beispiel zur Hand. Vielleicht fragst du mal im Hilfeforum? Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 11:16, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So kommt spät aber ich mache noch einmal ne Aussage. Eine HTML (xHTML) hat einen Aufbau wie ein Programm auch. Da das Wiki den body und html sowie header Tag nutzt kann es nicht im content einer Seite angewendet werden. Es wäre auch böse wenn User den metatag Bereich duch eine Content eines Artikels beeinflussen könnten. Damit ließe sich eine Kostenlose Webseite oder schlimmer (Viren, Würmer) attestieren und man könnte ein Wiki als Verbreitungsort nutzen. Ne ne - damit man das machen kann wozu ein Wiki letzten Endes auch da ist, sind diese Regressive, Charakters und Validationen gesperrt 16:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Answers abstellen Hi Tim, wie werde ich (für nicht angemeldete User) diese $%&#-Fragen los, die auf jeder Seiten oben kleben? Das ist ja eklig :(--Blahwas 09:20, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wir können die Werbung auf Google-Anzeigen oder andere Werbung umschalten, wenn dir das lieber ist. In welchem Wiki (url) würdest du das gerne machen? Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 09:42, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. --Avatar 11:11, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Freigabe Kann bitte jemand dieses Logo zum kategorisieren freigeben (oder direkt in die Kategorie Logos sortieren)? LG Lady-Whistler 09:00, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aber immer doch... erledigt :-). --Avatar 09:41, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wii Family Ski Wiki Hallo Tim, ich bin noch recht neu in Wikia und habe zwei Fragen. Ich habe das Wii Family Ski Wiki gegründet. Wenn ich es auf der Hauptseite von Wikia in die Suchleiste eingebe finde ich nur Werbung und kein Wiki. Wieso? Meine zweite Frage ist, wie bekomme ich in meinem Wiki die Funktion "alle Seiten"? Skeevie 10:30, 30. Mär. 2010 Meine erste Frage hat sich erledigt, brauche nur auf die zweite eine Antwort. Skeevie 09:10, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das hängt ein wenig davon ab, was du genau haben willst. Die Standardübersicht über alle Seiten findest du in jedem Wikia-Wiki unter der Spezialseite Spezial:Alle Seiten. In deinem Wiki als hier. --Avatar 09:14, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fenster nebeneinander Hallo Leute ich hab mal wieder eine Frage unzwar wie krieg ich zwei Fenster nebeneinander wie in diesem Wiki "Super Mario Wiki" gleich auf der Startseite so meine ich das könnte mir da vielleicht wer weiterhelfen?? Written by VatriXxX 12:32, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hat hier denn keiner eine Ahnung? Written by VatriXxX 14:03, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Vatrix, du bist hier auf der Diskussionseite von Avatar, der nicht immer sofort Zeit hat, auf Fragen einzugehen. Ich würde solche Anfragen eher ins Forum stellen, dort sprichst du dann alle an, die Lust haben. Leider ist zur Zeit hier im Zentral-Wiki nicht so viel los, dass es schon mal ne Weile dauern kann, bis sich jemand deiner Frage annimmt. --Diamant talk 20:23, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage + Antwort Seite Wie kann man Answers anpassen, so wie hier oder hier? LG Lady-Whistler 04:42, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Marc ist unser "Skin-Guru". Am besten sprichst du ihn einfach direkt an. --Avatar 04:54, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Done, aber ich glaube wir haben uns mißverstanden, ich möchte das nicht anpassen lassen, sondern selbst gestalten, aber MediaWiki:Common.css läßt sich nicht editieren, bei den Einstellungen ist kein anderer Skin auswählbar. Lady-Whistler 06:51, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich war wieder mal zu ungeduldig, hat sich erledigt ;-) LG Lady-Whistler 07:06, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Skin für unangemeldete Besucher Hallo Avatar! Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit meinem Wiki. Besser gesagt, meine Besucher haben es. Denn wenn sie meine Seite anklicken, sehen sie diesen Skin und nicht den Monobookskin, auf den ich mein Wiki auslege. Meine Besucher sind nicht bei Wikia angemeldet, sie können also nicht auswählen, ob sie meine Einstellungen für das Wiki haben möchten, oder nicht und haben daher standardmäßig das andere, welches sie (und auch ich!) ziemlich hässlich finden. Nun gut, man kann daran arbeiten, damit es echt gut aussieht, ich kenne ja die anderen Wikis, die das erfolgreich tun. Aber ich und vorallem meine Leser hätten gerne dieses ganz schlichte und dennoch schöne Wikipedia-Design. Könntest du mir da bitte helfen? Liebe Grüße--Elatan 19:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Elatan, ich bin zwar nicht Avatar und wie du nur einfacher User, weiss aber, dass Monobook nicht mehr per Voreinstellung für alle User möglich ist. Der Monaco-Skin ist seit einiger Zeit mit historischen Ausnahmen (z.B. Uncyclopedia) leider zwingend für alle Wikis vorgesehen. Monobook läßt sich nur noch in den persönlichen Einstellungen auswählen, was für IPs ja bekanntlich nicht möglich ist. Musst mal im Wiki suchen, die Frage taucht öfter auf und siehe auch Hilfe:Monaco. Grüße ----Diamant talk 21:30, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh schade. :( --Elatan 10:00, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer:Wikia Hallo Tim. Der Bot Wikia@Firefox Wiki erstellt bei einer ersten Bearbeitung eines neuen Benutzer immer die Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass Wikia Benutzerseiten anlegt sondern nur begrüßt. Wie kann ich das einstellen? Ich habe den Bot vorerst gesperrt bis das Problem behoben ist. Grüße, SVG 07:57, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo SVG, ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber ich kann Dir trotzdem sagen, dass du die benötigten Informationen unten auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer Wikia findest. --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 08:21, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Scalable Vector Graphics die Bürokratenrechte entziehen Hallo Tim. Ich (SVG) habe aus Versehen meine Testsocke Scalable Vector Graphics den Bürokratenstatus erteilt. Eigentlich wollte ich den Adminstatus rausnehmen, aber habe mich wohl verklickt oder die Software spinnt. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du die Gruppenzugehörigkeit wieder nur auf Rollback änderst. Danke. Scalable Vector Graphics 16:16, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, hab es angepasst. --Avatar 11:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. Hast Du auch das gesehen? Ich war mir jetzt nicht sicher, ob Dir das bei Deiner Anmeldung auf Wikia auch angezeigt wird. Hast ja eh schon genug zu tun. Grüße von SVG 11:48, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch nicht. Ich arbeite gerade noch den Osterberg ab :-). Vorgezogen und erledigt. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 12:35, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Vorgezogen so gar. Danke. Osterberg, passiert da immer so viel?! Fahrradfahrer hält Tempo mit den 300 Motorrädern auf der Friedensfahrt in Köln diese Jahr. Ich dachte erst Albert Einstein hat das Fahrrad erfunden, so sah der Fahrradfahrer mit dem Photoapparat aus :-) SVG 12:42, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Avatar löschen Hallo, mir ist grade aufgefallen, dass es bei Wikia zwei Wikis zum Film Avatar gibt. Das hier hat nur sechs Artikel und seit zwei Monaten keinen Edit. Ich glaub das sollte man löschen. Ein Typ 10:44, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Wir haben vor geraumer Zeit unsere Policy geändert und erlauben auch mehrere Wikis zu einem Thema - das kann auch durchaus sinnvoll sein. Im konkreten Fall ist es aber so, dass das eine Wiki wirklich sehr klein und nicht aktiv ist. Ich habe dem Gründer vorgeschlagen sich im "großen" Wiki einzubringen und das kleine Wiki umzuleiten. --Avatar 11:11, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Commonist - mal wieder :( Hallo Tim, am 1. April habe ich noch ein Bild mit dem Commonist hochgeladem. Am 2. April ging's dann nicht mehr, Anmeldung fehlgeschlagen, unerwarteter Fehler HTTP 1.1 301, moved permanently. Was wurde verändert und wie kann das bereinigt werden. Ich wollte grad mal gut 100 Bilder hochladen und sitze erstmal auf dem Trockenen. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 13:04, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist natürlich nicht schön, dass das Problem überhaupt aufgetreten ist, aber sehr schön, dass du a) den Fehler benennen kannst und vor allem b) den Zeitraum eingrenzen kannst. Dementsprechend hoffe ich, dass wir ihn so auch schnell beheben können. Ich las am Rande in einer Wikipedia-Mailingliste etwas von einem Security-Fix, der etwas am MediaWiki-Login-Prozess ändert. Kann gut sein, dass das damit zusammenhängt. --Avatar 13:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Der Commonist war in dem Fall so freundlich, mir den Fehler mitzuteilen, statt einfach nur zu schmollen. Ich habe auch mal den Entwickler des Commonist kontaktiert, da sollte noch ein wenig an den Fehlerbehandlungen gebastelt werden, damit auch in jedem Fall klar wird, was schiefgelaufen ist. Rätselraten und im Nebel stochern macht niemandem Spaß. --Eva K. tell me about it 13:29, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Auf Commons gibt es das gleiche Problem, allerdings ist die Fehlermeldung mit "Anmeldung fehlgeschlagen" recht unspezifisch. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:56, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Leider funktioniert der bei Commons genannte Patch nicht mit dem Foto-Wiki. Es handelt sich um die komplett kompipilierte JS-Version, die per Browser gestartet werden kann. Der Fehler wird nicht exakt angegeben, es heißt nur „Anmeldung auf Fotowiki fehlgeschlagen (message not available: session failure)“ Gleiches gilt für andere Projekte, wie ich getestet habe. --Eva K. tell me about it 11:28, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Request Hello! Please give me staffer acces, I need on ro.wikia.com, I am the only person who would to help with romanian Wikia, Bitte verwalte ich meine Rechte und verspreche, dass ich nicht missbrauchen werde sie, Sie haben mein Wort, Help Wiki mit allem, was ich in dir, danke. Misterr talk with me 14:52, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Misterr, :you cannot receive staff access since this is just possible for employees of Wikia. You may talk about "Sysop/Admin" rights? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:04, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Multiupload... ... geht auch mal wieder nicht. Der kurbelt eine Dreiviertelstunde bei 10 Bildern und bricht dann mit „Connection reset“ die Anzeige der hochgeladenen Bilder ab. Effekt: Der gesamte Upload wird verworfen. Super! Soll ich jetzt 100 Bilder einzeln hochladen? Sieht wohl so aus... --Eva K. tell me about it 08:47, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich nicht reproduzieren. Ich habe gerade 10 Bilder á ~4-5 MB hochgeladen (du kannst sie wieder löschen, wenn du sie nicht im Foto-Wiki haben möchtest). Das klappte "fast" ohne Probleme. Auf der Bestätigungsseite wurden die Thumbnails nicht angezeigt - aber das ist ja ein schon länger bekanntest Cache-Problem der Extension. Wenn man auf Speichern klickt, klappt es trotzdem. --Avatar 12:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Mir ist das Ding beim ganz normalen 2-Mbit-DSL ohne weitere Aktivitäten nicht nur einmal hängen geblieben, sonst hätte ich mich ja nicht gemeldet. Selbst der Einzelupload ist ein paarmal steckengeblieben. Bitte sorgt dafür, daß ein problemloser Mehrfachupload gegeben ist, am besten per Commonist. :: Nebenbei ein Tip: Bei der 500D gibt es doch sicher im Menü auch eine Einstellung, das Orientierungsflag zu aktivieren. Dann werden die Bilder sozusagen automatisch ins Hochformat gedreht, wenn Du die Kamera entsprechend hältst. Die Anzeige auf dem Display sollte sich ebenfalls per Menü so einstellen lassen, daß das Bild zur Ausnutzung unabhängig davon immer so angezeigt wird, daß das gesamte Display genutzt wird, d.h. Hochformat-Bilder werden nicht gedreht. Ich glaube nicht, daß Canon hier etwas nicht kann, das Nikon bietet. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 15:51, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe auch auf einen zeitnahen Fix des Commonist. Zur 500D: Schaue ich nochmal nach. Bei Flickr und Co dreht er brav richtig. --Avatar 15:54, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürokratenrechte ;Damit jetzt alles zusammenkommt: * w:c:de.harrypotter:Benutzer:SVG Bürokratenrechte und Forumadmin (außer das ist eine externe Sache) erteilen wegen Adoption * w:c:de.drogen:Benutzer:Voyage34 Bürokratenrechte erteilen wegen Adoption * w:c:de.drogen:Benutzer:SVG Bürokratenrechte erteilen wegen Adoption * w:c:de.harrypotter:Benutzer:Tomsen Bürokratenrechte und Forumadmin wegen Inaktivität entziehen und mir bitte sagen wo ich das Forum finde ;-) * w:c:de.Simpsons:Benutzer:Tingeltangelbob Bürokratenrechte wegen Inaktivität entziehen Danke :-) SVG 13:34, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Tim. Hast Du den Abschnitt bemerkt? Am wichtigsten sind die Bürokratenrechte im Harry-Potter-Lexikon. Der Rest kann auch ruhig nochwas auf sich warten lassen, solltest Du keine Lust oder Zeit haben. Grüße von SVG 17:42, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Du wohnst also in Köln. Nimm Dir doch mal nächsten Monat für den Wikipedia-Stammtisch Zeit. Ich geh da auch hin. Siehe die Chronik bei Skype. Ich hab' Dir gerade geschrieben welcher der Wikipedianer ich bin. Grüße von SVG 19:05, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Info: Neues Podcast geplant Hi Tim nach langem gebastele und vielen Ideen, habe ich mal überlegt unser (lange schon im Hinterkopf) Interview mal in andere Gefilde zu erweitern und so möchte ich gerne mitteilen das meine Tests in Sachen programmieren und mehr abgeschlossen sind. So das ich die Idee ein Wikipodcast schon lange mit mir herumtrage. So habe ich mir überlegt das es eine gut Möglichkeit wäre, mal das Wikia - Podcast mit dem Interview zu beginnen. Was wir darin vorkommen? ich bin noch am überlegen welche News wir dort hinein-nehmen könnten, z.B Projekt des Monats, neue Wikis und auch etwas Werbung darf nicht fehlen. Ideen und wie du das (noch Idee) Projekt findest, würde mich sehr interessieren. Nach Tests wir das Podcast auch im iTunes gefunden (zur Zeit aber erst mal wieder abgeschaltet) und ist auch schon eingetragen. 17:43, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nachtrag: die folgende Site findest du auf: wikia.square7.ch bis es in iTunes gefunden werden kann hängt von Apple ab Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich ruf mich mal .. .. lieber hier unten in Erinnerung, damits nicht untergeht ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 08:22, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich nerv nochmal! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184938/vereins/images/6/60/Mx10.gif Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 16:20, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Du nervst doch nie ;). Erledigt. --Avatar 10:04, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Was ist ein Staff : Hab ich ihn bereits beantwortet. Da Monstermaster immer drei Personen auf einmal die selbe Frage stellt... SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 11:49, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich gehört habe deine antwort leider nicht verstanden sorry des wegenGruß Monstermaster7 17:00, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich sag' nur die Wahrheit. Nichts persönliches ;-) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:01, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Staff ist das englische Wort für "Mitarbeiter". Das ist auch der Name der Benutzergruppe, die alle Mitarbeiter von Wikia kennzeichnet. --Avatar 10:01, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Übernahme des Pro-Wrestling Wikis Hoi Avatar, ich hatte heute hier um die Adoption des Wikis gebeten, da der dortige Bürokrat im Januar 2010 seinen letzten Edit hatte. Mitte Mai 2010 wollte ich in meinem Urlaub einige weitgreifende Änderungen in diesem Wiki vornehmen und dafür wären die Büro-Rechte nicht schlecht. Mein erster Edit war im Februar 2010 und seit dem 12. März 2010 bin ich Admin in diesem Wiki. Demnach erfüllen sich 2 der geforderten Bedingungen: #Der ausführende Bürokrat ist seit 60 Tagen inaktiv (letzter Edit im Januar), #ich bin seit über 30 Tagen in diesem Wiki aktiv. Wie können wir nun weiter verfahren? Liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 16:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Die Übernahme kann ich nur befürworten. Der Bürokrat Kernseife hatte seinen letzen Edit vor dem 11. Januar 2010 am 30. Juli 2009. Hardcore-Mike ist seit dem 11. Februar 2009 dort aktiv und ist seit 12. März 2010 Administrator. Sein Editcounter im ANR steht fast bei tausend. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:10, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Soeben erledigt. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 09:59, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Auch hier noch einmal: Danke! LG --Hardcore-Mike 16:32, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mopshumor-Wiki Hi, Avatar, ich hätt mal ne Frage: Heut mittag hatte ich noch das Mopshumor-Wiki gegründet und konnt es länger sehen. Jetzt urplötzlich isses weg. Wenn ich die URL eingebe, kommt so ein Hinweis, das das Wiki nicht findbar ist. Wurde das Wiki gelöscht und wenn doch, warum? 17:34, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Seitdem ich hier bin habe ich gemerkt das oft gebeten wird das admin/bürokrat rechte entfernt werden sollen.Daher mein Vorschlag: Warum nicht ein Projekt starten wo man beantragen kann, dass benutzer rechte entfernt werden. MFG FreddyderHamster(Talk| ) : Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin. Um solche Anträge auf Rechte-Entfernung zu beantragen ist das deutsche Zentral-Wikia da. Also dieses hier. Ich bin gegen ein extra Projekt für Rechte-Entfernung. Dafür haben wir unsere Projektseiten und Staffs. Es grüßt, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:33, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid wenn ich mich nicht gut ausgedrückt habe.Ich meinte eine projektseiteFreddyderHamster(Talk| )